Sleepover
by Xxmilk-candy1996xX
Summary: Kengo was driven out by his sister and had to crash at Akira's house. Coincidentally, Shirogane was out too. What would happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~~~ My 3****rd**** fic for Monochrome Factor, yay~~~**

**And just so you know, this is rated T for mild… sexiness…? I guess… =3**

**Anyways, enjoy~~**

_Sleep-over_

_Chapter 1_

"Get! Out~!" Mayu yelled, crashing through Kengo's bedroom door.

"W-What?" Kengo had been listening to songs and had yanked off his earphones in surprise, which led to horrible ringing ears.

"I said _get! Out~!_" Mayu yelled again, pulling Kengo out of his bed.

"W-Why?"

"I need some alone time!" Mayu pushed Kengo towards the door. He prevented himself by spreading his arms and legs and grabbing the doorframe.

"What!"

"I just got dumped and I need some alone time!" Mayu kicked his butt and he fell. She grabbed him by the cuff of his Chinese-style green shirt and pulled him down the stairs.

"O-Ow! Hey! Ngaa, mou! Why don't you just drink it away?" Kengo whined.

That only made Mayu pull harder. "I _did _but Master stopped me and made me go home!" Mayu yanked open the door and shoved Kengo through.

"But why are you driving _me _out?"

"Shut up! I'll drink when you're out!"

"But I never bothered you when you drink!"

"So?"

"M-My clothes! Let me get my—"

_Bam! _Kengo heard the door being locked.

"Uuuuu~… Nee-san! Open up!"

No response.

"Sigh… Where do I go _now_?" He whined. "I don't have any money, any extra clothes, any friends where I could go to—" He blinked. "Akira!"

If it's Akira he might be able to stay for a night, since he lives alone. But…

Kengo remembered the last times he went.

"_A—kira~!" Kengo grinned._

"_Go away." Akira shut the door in his face. _End of story.

"I-If he knows about the situation, maybe…" he drifted off his sentence and started to walk off, and heard the door shut a second time behind me. He whirled around to find a plastic bag with a messy note taped on it.

He crouched down and read the scrawled writing.

_If you're going to Akira's, share this with him. _There was a heart shape drawn at the end and Mayu's signature.

He picked it up. There were cans of juice and it was a little heavy. Some unknown brand he had never seen before. Well, at least he won't go empty-handed. He sniffed, and trudged off to Akira's.

_Ding-dong! _

Akira groaned as he got off the couch. _Stupid doorbell. Stupid salesman. _He sniffed indignantly, preparing to burn the salesman alive. With his words and facial expression, that is.

He pulled open the door to see a pitiful-looking Kengo. He dropped his face expression instantly.

"K-Kengo! What the hell are you doing here, and at this time?" Akira demanded, pulling the door open a little wider.

"Uuuu~ Akiraa~ Please, let me stay for a night," he whined.

"Wait, what?"

"Nee-san threw me out and I have nowhere to go!"

"If you're thrown out because of something I don't like, then no way in hell am I gonna invite you in. And there's no way I'll let you bite me."

"B-Bite…?" Kengo looked confused.

Akira put his head in his hand. _Haa… He sure is a slow one…_

"Fine, fine, come on in." Akira pulled the door open wide and took Kengo's arm and pulled him in, shutting the door and locking it.

_Th-this easily? Yatta!_

Akira plopped himself down on the couch and yawned. Kengo put the bag of drinks on the coffee table and sat down himself.

"….De?"

"What?"

"Why were you thrown out?"

"Nee-san got dumped and Master won't let her drink so she took it out on me."

"Ah… The usual, huh?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the TV.

"N-Nee, Akira."

"Haa?"

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not yet either."

"Then you want some? Make something for me too."

"Oh, ok." Kengo stood up. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine."

"Umm…" Kengo walked towards the kitchen. "Where's Shirogane?"

"Shirogane's out so it'd only be the two of us tonight."

Akira watched TV as Kengo cooked instant ramen.

"Hai, ramen!" Kengo set down a bowl of ramen in front of Akira.

Akira picked up his chopsticks, eyes still glued to the TV screen. "What's with that cheerful tone? It's not like you made it. It's instant." He slurped his noodles.

"Wha~t? I still put in some extra vegetables and an egg, too! And I'm too hungry I can't wait to eat." Kengo poked at his egg, and then slurped his noodles also.

"Nee."

"Hm?"

"What is this?" Akira poked at the cans of juice. Kengo had just taken it out of the refrigerator. There were 8 cans.

"I don't really know. Nee-san left them for us."

"Are you sure it's not poisonous or something? I've never seen this before."

"Me too but I'm sure it's not. It's just juice." Kengo opened a can. "I guess," he added.

"Hmm…" Akira mused before opening a can and taking a sip.

"A~kira~" Kou called out cheerfully while picking on the lock on his front door. He opened it, stepping through. All was quiet except for the sound of TV and muffled voices.

"Ara?" Kou kicked off his shoes. "You can't already be asleep, can you? Shirogane told me to check on you, that's why I came…" he said, half to himself.

He went into the living room. The long couch had its back to him, so he can't see who's in it, but he _can _see two pairs of legs dangling over the armrest, and heard the sound of clothes rustling against each other.

Kou's jaw dropped about two feet. _I— I-Is he d-doing it?_

**Haha… I like this story better than Kengo's Dark Side! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys sure read on quick… I'd just posted this story not 2 days ago and there were readers already…! And unfortunately, this is not a series, it's just a two-shot that was meant to be a one-shot but was too long and ended up being a two-shot. So enjoy, my fellow readers!**

_Sleep-over_

_Chapter 2_

_He went into the living room. The long couch had its back to him so he can't see who's in it, but he __**can **__see two pairs of legs dangling over the armrest, and heard the sound of clothes rustling against each other._

_Kou's jaw dropped about two feet. __**I— I-Is he d-doing it?**_

"A-Akira…?" He said just as somebody else's voice overlapped his, a much lower tone rather than his questioning one.

"A-Akira… You're taking this to a whole new level…"

"I-I can't help it, all right? You're the one who's making it difficult…"

Kou's jaw dropped another two feet as he realized that the other person was _Kengo _and heard the sound of clothes rustling again and Akira grunting.

"Mmph… Akira! Stop this…"

"What do you mean 'stop'? I can't…" Akira's voice had a somewhat sexy tone to it as he grunted again.

At this rate Kou's gonna die from his nosebleed which was going full force, imagining what might be happening over on the other side of the couch. _I have to stop this…!_

Kou ran to the front of the couch, and yelled, with his eyes closed shut:" S-Stop this, both of you! This is unhealthy! I know that at this age it's kind of difficult, but don't follow your instincts too much! If you can't then at least wait until you're a little older!"

Kou opened his eyes wide as he heard the sound of heels knocking together. It was Akira. And he was on top of Kengo. On the couch. Their bodies close against each other. One of their arms was outstretched; Akira's reaching towards Kengo's. And in Kengo's hand, was a damn remote.

"R…Remote…?"

Akira was still knocking his heels together and their arms was still outstretched as both of them stared up at Kou, their faces heavily flushed and breathing heavy as if they'd been running in a marathon.

"Kou-nii…?" Akira said.

"Wha—What the…" Kou looked around, dumbfounded. Empty juice can littered the coffee table.

Akira continued reaching for the remote, grunting as if a child reaching for cookies on a high shelf. And Kengo continued keeping the remote just out of Akira's reach, teasing him.

"K-Kengo you idiot… Give me my remote~!" Akira whined.

"Hmph! Who're you to call me an idiot? And no way." Kengo had a smug look on his face as Akira had a whiny one.

"W-What's up with you guys?" Kou had never before seen Akira whining and Kengo smug. He looked over at the empty cans and picked one up. _This is way too suspicious to think that it's just a can of juice… _He noticed a flap on the surface and pulled it out and read the writing imprinted on the metal.

"A-Alcohol tops grape juice by 70 percent…" He looked over at the two on the couch and looked back at the cans. There were eight of them. "You guys are drunk…" He slapped his face to his palm, not caring if it might slightly tinge his glasses with blurry fingerprints. "And here I thought you were making out when you were fighting over a damn remote."

"Come on give it up already! My arm aches!" Kengo said, exasperated.

"Then give it to me and it'll end!" Akira protested.

"No," Kengo replied nonchalantly.

"Mou I'll dig my elbow in your ribs!" Akira threatened childishly.

"You do that and I'll kick you."

"You do that and I'll jump on you!"

"And you do that and I'll kiss you." Kengo smirked.

"Ew~!" Akira leaped up and was cowering beside Kou in a flash. He hugged Kou's arm. Kengo sat up, massaging his sore arm.

"Kou-nii do something! Kengo's gonna kiss me!" Akira pulled harder on Kou's arm. "Nee, nee~ Nee, nee~!"

Kou was frozen to his spot as tears flowed comically like waterfalls over his face. _Oh God… What have I done to deserve this?_

"Kou, move. You're a hindrance." Kengo said, looking straight at the TV as if he could see it through Kou and Akira.

A big red '#' appeared on Kou's head and he snatched the remote from Kengo and turned off the TV.

"Now tell me, guys. Who gave these to you?" Kou shook an empty can.

"Kengo's nee-chan! It's good, y'know? It's like… 'pika pika~' and 'kira kira~' all around you!" Akira said.

Both Kou and Kengo stared at him. "What the hell do you mean?" Kengo asked, kicking him lightly.

"Hey~!"

_I am seriously getting a headache… This is all a dream, this is all a dream, this is all a dream… _Kou sighed. _This is not a dream…_

"Kengo should just go back to Kengo's house!"

"Oh yeah? I won't. And I can't. I'm locked out, remember?" Kengo flopped back on the couch and crossed his legs together.

Akira was silent for while, glaring at Kengo. Instead of the glare that most people, even Shirogane, would be afraid of, it was exactly the kind of sulky glare that Kengo would make.

Kengo glared back at Akira, a smug, mocking, sneering glare like the kind _Akira _would give. Kou sweat-dropped.

"Yaaa~ Kou-nii do something!" Akira pulled on Kou's arm.

"Ahaahaa~ I can't do anything~! Why can't you guys just be drunk like everyone else?" He thought of hitting them and making them pass out till morning.

"I'm sorry guys but it's for your own good! I think…" He hit them both.

"Ow!"

"Oww!"

Kou let an unconscious Akira fall on top of an unconscious Kengo and fled all the way to Master's bar.

"K-Kou… Are you all right?" Master mentally calculated how many glasses Kou had taken.

"Don't ask anything… Just let me drink…"

Master refilled Kou's glass then refilled another guest's. "Okay… Ah, but I'm not going to let you drink without paying, okay?"

A big red '#'.

"I know that!"

Shirogane walked through the door. It was 3 a.m. and the sky was still dark outside. He stopped when he noticed that it wasn't locked, or even properly shut. _Kou that idiot…_

"Akira-kun~" He called out softly, walking into the house and going up the stairs to Akira's bedroom. He stopped again when he heard something shift in the living room. He peered in, trying to let his eyes adjust to the dim light.

And let his jaw drop to see two pairs of legs dangling over the armrest _A-Akira-kun…!_

He held his breath as he made his way to the back of the couch and carefully peeked in.

_A-Akira and Kengo… Unbelievable…_

Akira was on top of Kengo. On the couch. Bodies close against each other. Sweating. Faces flushed. Akira cuddled up against Kengo. Kengo stirred, shifting, and slung his arm over Akira.

"Mmph…" Akira held onto Kengo's shirt.

Shirogane could not take it any longer.

"AKIRA-KU~~NN!"

They jerked awake. Kengo's face knocked against Akira's by accident, which caused Akira to kiss Kengo's cheek. That made them fully awake. They stared at each other, bewildered and blushing furiously. By then Shirogane is dying from his delusions, nosebleed, and their accidental kiss.

"U-Uwaa!" Akira leaped up from Kengo and fell to the floor. His whole face was red, like Kengo. "Wha-What did you do to me?"

"W-Why are you asking _me_? You're the one who's on top of me!"

Akira jolted and looked down at himself. The front of his shirt was a bit wet from pressing against Kengo. Kengo looked at himself too. Then they looked at each other. They blushed redder and tears sprang to their eyes.

"U-Uwaaaaa~~!"

Shirogane walked into the bar. He found Kou and sat beside him. "Master, give me everything you have!"

"Aha, ahaha… So you saw…" Kou said tiredly.

"W-why were they… And were they, you know…"

"I don't know…" Kou shook his head. "I really don't know…"

"Honestly, what is wrong with you two?" Master scoffed.

**Finished… Sorry if it's too short. But still, I wish I could make Kou walk in and saw them making out… Now that would've been funny… =) I'll give it my all to write up another MF fic~~! **


End file.
